Marco's Kitten
by RebelWhoIsInFactNotARebel
Summary: For now, it's just going to be one shots about Marco and my O/C. May turn into a story upon reader request.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is just a late night brain child. I'm a huge fan of Norman Reedus and I dabble on some other sites with Daryl fan fiction, but never with any of his other characters because I'm only fourteen years old, so I'm not much into dropping the f-bomb or writing about people going knees to Jesus. I just wanted to write about Marco because I honestly believe he's going to be the death of me. I know that the possibility o a female becoming a gang leader in the 50's is like, none, but it's Marco, so honestly anything can happen.

Honestly I had no idea writing on here would be so difficult, there are so much underlines under my writing apparently 'Worst nightmare' is too cliché to be in my writing. It's quite funny to be honest...But regardless, I hope you all enjoy this and if you'd like more, please let me know.

* * *

I sat in what at one time was Marco and I's bedroom. For now, it was just mine. He went to jail three years ago. He was coming home soon and I was more than a little excited. "Philly!" I called out to Marco's cousin. I could hear him tripping over his feet trying to get to me.

"Yeah, boss?" He asked through the door.

"Philly get in here." The door spun open and he stumbled in. "Have a seat." Because I was sitting on my vanity chair he perched on the edge of my bed. "First of all, I told you not to call me boss."

"I have to get back into the habit for when Marco gets back. You know that, Zaria." See, when my guy went to jail he entrusted me, his brother, and our friend Vinnie, with our gang the Vipers. He went to jail because he sold this kid Ali – Boy some drugs and he OD'd. Well, Ali – Boy's brother, Leon, went and said that it was a bad trip and ratted out Marco.

Leon and Bobby started a gang called the Deuces and we were their worst nightmare. WE got in fights all the time, so when Fritzy, leader of the town, show me a club on their side of the street and said he was willing to sell it to us, I had to snatch that up.

Philly goes to all the sit downs with Marco. I told Philly I didn't want to see him in the cage, wearing a jumpsuit and all and asked him to forward the message for me. He did. I wrote to Marco on a regular basis and he wrote back. Never in my life did I think I could love someone as much as I loved Marco.

"I need you to go check out the club for me. I have some…preparations…I have to make for Marco's homecoming." I told him. He nodded.

"That all?"

"That's all. Be careful, big fella." He smiled at me, standing up and coming over to kiss my cheek before heading to the door.

"I'll head out now."

Two hours later I was in a lingerie store picking up something special for the night Marco came home. It wasn't anything but a pair of barely there lace panties and a lacy bra that pushed my boobs up more than they needed to be pushed up. I figured Marco would appreciate them for a full five seconds before he tore/cut them off.

Next I went to the dress store and picked up white halter style dress with black polka dots on it and a full shirt. I also grabbed a thick red belt to cinch it and a killer pair of black high heels with the red bottoms.

Once I was home I started to wash all of the things I'd gotten when the phone rang. I hurried to answer it. "Talk to me."

"Is this Zaria Vendetti?" My last name wasn't Vendetti, obviously, but we changed it to keep my Dad out of the way.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Ma'am this is the hospital calling, we have a man here, he just told me to tell you it was Philly and that the Deuce Jack's got to him. He also told me to tell you that it was a wheelbarrow full of cinderblocks on the car and it got him, too."

"Tell Philly I'll be there in an hour." I slammed the phone back on its cradle and hurried to my bedroom, checking myself in the mirror, applying a fresh layer of red lipstick and grabbing my knife, using a garter to keep in in place of my leg.

I burst through the doors of the hospital and headed right for the nurses desk, demanding to know what room Philly was in. Once I'd gotten my answer I hopped to it, basically running down the hall, my heels clinking loudly on the linoleum tile. I pushed the door open to find Philly with his arm up, all bandaged up, looking like a fool. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Stop it." He grumbled.

"Oh, Philly! I'm sorry! But this is something that'd only happen to you."

"I'm just glad you had me go today." He said as I walked over and grabbed his hand.

"No, it should have been me."

"Marco would have killed me. You aren't supposed to be doing any of the heavy lifting around here."

"And I'm not."

"Exactly."

Three days later Philly was released and he headed right for the can so he could talk to Marco, as he had requested. I had a meeting with Fritzy and right after I had to pick up Marco, so I made dinner and put it in the oven so it stayed warm and ran to get ready.

Grabbing my clutch I made sure my victory rolls were still intact on top of my head, checking my lipstick before yelling for Vinnie and Philly. Apparently the boys wanted us at the club before we went and saw Fritzy, so we were going to stop there and then head out and grab Marco.

"What could possibly be so important that we had to come here?!" I yelled at the guys who sat around, drinking and playing poker. It wasn't quite night time yet so I still had time before I needed to get Marco. They just froze, not moving a muscle. "You idiots! Speak! I've had Philly complaining about how he hurts since the minute he walked in the door and I haven't seen Pockets since I told him he wasn't allowed to have Philly's painkillers, I have a meeting with Fritzy in ten minutes and Marco is going to be out of the can in an hour! So help me God, if you boys called me here for no reason I'm going to shove my heel so far each one of your-"

"Calm down, kitten." Came a soft raspy voice from behind me. I jumped, spinning around to find Marco standing in front of me, a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

"But…You weren't supposed to be here until…"

"I wanted to surprise you." I grinned at him, squealing and throwing my arms around his neck as he picked me up by the waist, spinning me around before setting me back down. "You know you did a really good job running the place while I was gone." He said into my ear. I nodded into his shoulder as he pressed his face into my neck, breathing in my perfume. "God I missed you, kitten."

"I missed you too, Daddy – o." I said as tears prickled in my eyes. _No, no! Tighten up Zaria! You're a leader in a gang for Christ sake! You're a drug dealer! You don't cry!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Are you crying, kitten?" Marco asked in shock, pulling back from me so he could see my face. When he saw the water leaking out of my eyes he laughed a little, using his thumb to wipe it away. "You'll ruin your make up. Not that you need it." I smile at him.

"I'm glad you're back. It hasn't been the same without you."


	2. Mean Little Woman

"It's one thing for you boys to make me cook for you, but it's a whole other one if you want me to clean up, too! Get off your asses and come help!" I yelled at Philly, Marco, Vinnie and Pockets. They just stared at me. "Now! Or I'm never making another meal for you as long as I live." They all groaned, pulling themselves off the sofa.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're Marco's girl." Philly tells me as I pass him a plate. "Then something like this happens and I remember why. You are a mean little woman, Zaria." I scoffed, bumping his with him.

"I could be a lot meaner."

"Good one, kitten." Marco teases me as he came up next to me and leaned on the counter.

"Excuse me? For one, I am dating the infamous Marco Vendetti, and two, I just threatened four Italian boys with food. I don't think you give me enough credit." I pointed out.

"She's got you there, boss." Jimmy remarks.

"Shut up, Pockets." Marco growled. I chuckled, washing a dish and getting bubbles in each of my hands. "Zaria Maddalena Vendetti, you better not." I knew he'd caught me, mainly because he's used my full name, rather than one of his pet names for me. But before he could do anything I'd slammed a bunch of bubbles on the top of his greased down hair, doing the same to Philly before running off, my dress flying out behind me and my feet padding on the linoleum flooring.

Then, right there in the kitchen it turned into a war, the boys throwing soap suds as me as I ran, Vinnie pounding after me. "Get back here!" He shouted, trying to be mad, but I knew he was laughing as I ran around the sofa. I turned to look at him and ran right into something hard. I stopped dead in my tracks, the boys howling with laughter as I peeked up to see Marco, arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at me, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Shit." I squeaked as he scooped me up, carrying me to the sink.

"Hold your breath." He told me.

"Marco-!" But it was too late, he dunked my head into the dirty dishwater, letting the boys coat me with bubbles as he laughed. Once they were done he pulled me back up, smirking evilly at me. I pouted, glaring at him as best as I could.

"Uh – Oh, she's mad." Vinnie laughed.

"She looks so cute when she's mad!" Philly cooed, knowing I hated being called cute. He though she was safe because Marco was holding me, ha. He reached over to pinch my cheek be I bit his hand, sending him howling in pain. "Son of a bitch!" He screamed. "Damn you, Zari!" I giggled as Marco readjusted his grip on me, taking my back to our room.

"Go ahead and shower off, we'll take care of the dishes." He told me, leaning down to kiss my lips gently. I nodded and he left the bathroom, leaving me to myself.

Once I was out of the shower I put on my pajamas, a cropped tank top that went to my belly button and long pajama pants that matched that covered the rest of me. They were a set, black with red cherries on them. I brushed out my hair, brushing my teeth, and taking off any makeup I'd missed when I got home.

When I walked out they were all in the living room, playing cards, smoking cigarettes and drinking beer, none of them playing attention to the sink that was overflowing onto the floor in the next room over. "Shit!" I hissed, running to turn it off, none of them noticing me.

As I stopped in front of the sink my feet had other ideas, skidding out from under me and making me fall on my ass, my ankle twisting to the side as I landed. "Kitten?!" Marco screamed, running into the kitchen to find me on the floor, my ankle already starting to throb as more water fell from the sink. "Kitten, what happened?" Marco cooed as he carefully hurried over to me, bending down to my height.

"I slipped, turn the water off, Marco." I growled. He did as I told him to and I let him pick me up bridal style, muttering for the boys to clean up the kitchen as he once again carried me to our room. He pushed the door open, laying me down on out neatly made bed and pushing up my loose pajama pants to assess the damage done to my ankle.

"It's pretty swollen, baby."

"Just get me some ice, it'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Marco, get the damn ice and get your grundy greaser ass back here."

"You think you're so hep." He scoffed as he left the room.

"I think I'm a doll, that's what I think."

"You think right." He said as he walked back into the room, a cloth of ice in his hands, slamming the door jumping on the bed. He put the ice on my foot, pulling me into his arms when I shivered. "Want me to grab you your house coat?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're shivering." He pointed out.

"Why do I need a housecoat when I have you to keep me warm, hm?" He chuckled. "Come here and hold me, you bull." And that was exactly what he did. For the next two days I wasn't allowed to do anything. He brought me food (He got pizza from the pizza shop, the first time he'd tried to cook he almost burnt the house down), he helped me to the bathroom. I literally couldn't do anything.

Most of all, it was times like this that made me realize, even though he was a grundy greaser, he was _my _grundy greaser and I loved him more than anything in this world, and every day he proved it to be true.


	3. Diner Disaster: Part I

"Baby, can I go to the diner tonight?" I called into the living room, phone to my ear, left hand over the receiver. Marco sat on the sofa, watching television, as usual.

"Who's going?"

"Beth, Jane, and Suzie."

"Sure, doll, I'll drive you." I smiled in at him as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"I can go."

"You can?!" Beth squealed.

"Yeah. I'll be there at six – thirty."

"Tell her I'll pick you up at eight." Marco whispered into my ear, making me jump. I didn't even know he was behind me. Sneaky bastard. He bit my earlobe gently, tugging on it slightly before kissing behind my ear. "Tell her." He whispered again when I hesitated.

"Marco said he'd…" I stopped, letting out a soft gasp as he bit down slightly on my neck, running his tongue over his mark.

"Say it or I'll stop." He said lowly, his voice dangerous.

"Zaria?"

"Uhm, yeah…uh…" I squeaked in surprise again as Marco's hands slipped under my dress.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm just uh…doing dishes…yeah…um…Marco said he'll pick me up at eight. I gotta go see you tonight at six, bye." And I hung up, spinning around in Marco's arms and grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him down to my level so I could kiss him hard. "You are an evil man Marco Vendetti." I growled against his lips.

"Don't lie, you love it."

"I can't argue there." I muttered back as he grasped the back of my legs, pulling them up and letting me wrap my legs around his waist, his hands then moving under my ass to make sure I didn't fall, our lips connecting as he walked back the long hallway to our room.

Marco watched from the bed as I got ready, hands behind his head. I had just showered and was now taking out the hair curlers I'd put in, sitting on the edge of the bed, a fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around my small body.

It wasn't long until Marco was kissing along my shoulder blades, up my neck, behind my ear. I had to push him back multiple times before he muttered, "Why do you have to go?"

"I don't."

"Then stay here."

"Marco, I need friends."

"I'm not your friend?"

"Don't start this now, please." I begged, leaning back on him.

"Don't start what?"

"We aren't having this conversation right now. I have to leave soon."

"Zaria…" He warned, his voice dangerously low and calm.

"Some things I can't talk to you about." I said quietly.

"Is there somebody else?" He growled, I sat up straight, whipping my head around to look at him. He laid there, propped up on one elbow, glaring at me. "Because if there is, I want to know now and I want names."

I clenched my teeth, wiling myself not to cry. Anger. That's what I needed, I needed to cover this up with anger. I grabbed my makeup and clothing, heading into the bathroom before slamming the door shut behind me and locking it.

Was there somebody else? He had to be kidding right now. I was under constant surveillance twenty-four seven, rarely ever leaving the damn place and he wanted to know if there was somebody else? What an idiot!

I angrily pulled my clothes on, taming my curls and brushing my teeth before putting on my makeup. I dipped my brush into the creamy black liquid, sweeping it across my eyelids, right above my eyelashes, extending it a more than my eye went out. Then I made a small line from the corner of my eye up to that one and filled it in. I brushed on some mascara, then used a brush to paint on a fire engine red lipstick onto my lips, finally dusting my cheeks with some pinkish rouge.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my big green eyes watering slightly from what had happened earlier, my black dress flowing around my knees, tying behind my neck into a bow, a white ribbon tied under my bust to make it look bigger, also to make the dress look less plain. I only had simple black pumps on my feet but they made me taller than I really was. On my right ring finger than the silver, black onyx ring Marco had gotten me for my Birthday four years ago, before he went to prison. I hadn't taken it off since. I sighed, picking up my rattail comb and starting on my hair.

Twenty minutes later balance evenly on the top of my head were two, carefully rolled victory curls, my hair fluffed out perfectly around them. I sprayed them well one time and took my time leaving the bathroom, finding Marco still lying on the bed, this time, watching television, no surprise there.

I grabbed my purse off the arm chair by the window where I'd left it and turned to look at Marco (Who was still naked) his body twisted under the black sheets. "Are you going to get dressed and drive me, or am I walking?"

"I don't know, are you really going to meet the girls?" He asked, not pulling his attention away from the six o'clock news. I had fifteen minutes to get to the diner. If I left now I'd make it on time, but if Marco drove me I'd still have ten minutes to spare.

"If you can't figure it out yourself then you need to rethink some things, Marco Vendetti." I snapped. "I'll walk then." And stomped past him, swinging the door open and slamming it behind me. As I walked past the kitchen the guys looked up at me from their card game.

"Zaria?" Vinnie calls. I stop and look in at him. "Are you alright, doll?" I nodded, trying not to cry. Philly, and him stared at me, uncertainty written all over their faces.

"You don't look okay."

"I'm fine, boys. Just a little trouble with Marco is all."

"I'm sure it was nothing." Vinnie assured me. It wasn't. I nodded, forcing a smile. "Where are you off too dressed like that? You got a hot date we don't know about?" I frowned at him. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"I'm going to the diner to meet with the girls." I said quietly, kicking the ground with the top of my heel.

"Marco isn't driving you?" I shook my head. "Let me walk you then." Vinnie said, pulling himself up and walking over to me, holding his arm out for me to link it through his. I did and the two of us left, leaving behind us the House of the Unfriendly.

"He thinks you have somebody else?" Beth gasps, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I don't get it." Jane said. "He rarely lets you leave the house, how the hell are you going to find someone and maintain a relationship with them when the last time you left the house was almost a month ago?!" I shrugged, playing with the cherry in my mint milkshake, swirling it around in the mound of whipping cream.

"A relationship is based on trust. Once that's gone you don't have anything left, honey." Suzie told me. I stared down at my milkshake as she changed the subject. "Look at you, you're so pale! You look like a ghost!" Suzie fussed. Being the oldest of all of us, the only one with a husband and kids, she had the mother hen part of her, scolding us for everything. "And you're so thin! Have you been eating?"

"Yes, Suzie, I've been eating fine."

"You're not starving yourself?"

"You look like a rod, Zari." Jane said quietly, looking over at me with concern in her eyes. I just laughed at them.

"Do you really think I could go without food?" They seemed to lighten up then, laughing along with me. "I've always been skinny, it doesn't matter how hard I try. I'm always going to be tiny, so why not embrace it?"

"Good point." Jane said as I sipped on my milkshake. I raise my eyebrows at her, making a hum of approval.

"I'm full of them." I told her, laughing.

Later on we'd all went across the street to meet Jane's new boyfriend, who happened to be someone I went to high school with. "Liam! It's so great to see you! It's been forever!" I hugged him as then I heard a car.

"How's life treating you?"

"Well I've got a boyfriend now. We've been dating for almost six years now."

"Are you going to get married anytime soon?"

"Eh…Marco isn't the settle down type." Liam nodded in understanding.

"My sister has a guy like that."

"Yeah, he's really great though-"

"Zaria!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I spun around to see Marco in the car, glaring at us. "It's eight, Zaria."

"That's him?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. We're in a fight right now. It's nothing really." I looked back at the girls. "I'll see you ladies whenever. It's great catching up with you, Liam."

"You too, Zaria." I hugged them all again, Liam kissing my cheek and headed off to the car, watching as Marco leaned over to over the door for me. I rolled my eyes, getting in and shutting it, waving to everyone as he drove off.

The drive was silent until we pulled up to the curb, his knuckles white from holding onto the steering wheel so hard. "Was that him?"

"What?"

"The other guy. Was that him at the diner?"

"Marco, we've been over this! No that's not him that's Liam, Jane's guy."

"You and him looked pretty friendly." He noted as he parked.

"We went to high school together, dumbass." I hissed, opening the car door and getting out. "I'm not like that Marco and I thought you'd know this by now, but I guess not. Just because I want to hang out with the girls doesn't mean I'm cheating on you, okay? I rarely ever leave the house and you're always gone."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How do I know that you're not cheating on me?"

"That's different…" Marco tried to explain, but I interrupted.

"You're right. It's because I trust you." And I slammed the car door shut, stomping into the house and heading straight for the bathroom.

"Zari, baby. Open the door please." Marco pleaded, knocking on the door as I wiped off my makeup, taking the pins out of my hair and letting them fall. "Baby…." I took off my jewelry, sitting it in the dish by the sink, pausing when I looked down at my hand.

_'A relationship is based on trust. Once that is gone you don't have anything left.'_

I tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled the ring off my finger, for the first time in years, setting it in the dish before leaning against the bathroom door, sliding down it until I sat on the floor and started to sob.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has commented all of the nice stuff. I got in a fight with my 'Boyfriend' last night and worked myself into a rage. This chapter took me an hour to write I was so mad at him. Time to drown my sorrows in Shamrock Shakes from McDonalds. Ha, no. I really like Shamrock Shakes though. Let me know what you think, I'm doing a two part one shot for this one.**


End file.
